


happy for you (happy with you)

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, F/F, Happy Ending, Kissing, Pining, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla likes Jule, but Jule likes her back, that's not a problem. The problem is that she loves Aaliyah, and Aaliyah doesn't seem to love her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy for you (happy with you)

Aaliyah is beautiful. Kayla knows that much, she can admit that much, because you’d have to be blind not to see it. She doesn’t even mean sexually, though she’s painfully sexy too, of course. She means it as something aesthetic. Seeing her is pleasing, somehow, calming, even if talking to her isn't, it's exciting, makes her nervous.

Everyone Kayla knows will say the same thing, about Aaliyah being beautiful. Maybe not about her being calming, but Kayla doesn’t talk about that, not when someone could tell Aaliyah how painfully in love Kayla is.

Aaliyah doesn’t know, not yet, and Kayla prefers it that way. Aaliyah is beautiful, but she has a girlfriend, one who lives an hour and a half away from them and one who is maybe not beautiful, but pretty, and funny and smart. Kayla is, too, at least she is funny and smart, because she can’t tell if she is pretty or not, but she isn’t saying that she is less than that girl.

She is saying, however, that Aaliyah loves her and not Kayla, which probably means something that Kayla doesn’t want to think about. She never wants to think about Aaliyah having Nadia and Kayla having Aaliyah, yes, but only platonically.

She isn’s saying that platonic love is not as good as romantic love, either. She is just saying that it’s not what she wants, because what she wants is romantic love, at least with Aaliyah, but she’s not gonna get it.

Kayla doesn’t know why she is pining so hard after Aaliyah, mostly because she is crushing on other girls, too, like Jule, who is just as beautiful as Aaliyah, and just as smart, and just as funny. The problem is not the traits of the person, the problem is what she feels for them. Jule and Kayla spend the same time together as Aaliyah and Kayla, and Kayla likes Jule, but she loves Aaliyah, at least all you can love a person that you aren’t even dating.

Jule knows about her thing with Aaliyah, but Jule also knows that Kayla is polyamorous, and that Kayla can love almost every girl who laughs at her jokes while she threatens her because of them, and that Kayla will never, ever, tell a girl that she likes her. Jule knows more things about Kayla than Aaliyah does, maybe because talking to Aaliyah about love is painful, and talking about love with Jule is calming.

Jule is always calming, but Aaliyah is a fucking rollercoaster, and Kayla wants both of them in her life.

***

‘’Kayla,’’ Jule says.

They’re both sitting on Kayla’s bed, because Jule’s parents are, to say it plainly, assholes who suspect that her daughter is gay and try to keep her away from girls.

Sometimes Jules gets sick of them, which Kayla understands, and sends Kayla a message telling her that she is on her way. Kayla would never tell her to go back home, so it usually gets Kayla up and running, whatever the time of the day (or of the night) she sends the message at.

‘’Jule,’’ Kayla answers, in a tone that is just as serious as Jule. Jule doesn’t usually get that tone, but when she does it is over things that aren’t that important, so Kayla is trying to make everything less tense.

‘’Kayla, do you like me?’’ Jule asks, staring at her. They are sitting together, very close to each other, which doesn’t make Kayla nervous when they are just joking, but when they apparently going to have a conversationg about relationships, Kayla kind of wants to move away. She won’t, because that would probably give Jule the wrong idea, but she really wants to breathe.

‘’Yes?’’ Kayla answers, almost asking it, not knowing what is the best way of not fucking their relationship up. She doesn’t know why Jule is asking her, if she’s asking her out or if she’s trying to tell her to go away and stop flirting with her. She wants to know, but at the same time, she doesn’t.

‘’I meant romantically,’’ Jule adds helpfully. She's still staring at her, still making Kayla’s heart jump out of her ribcage.

‘’I know that, Jule, I think that it was clear that you meant romantically, I mean, this is some fucking romance shit that we'vegot here, you brought me a bag of chips and the twenty dollars that you owed me, if that isn’t–’’

‘’And the answer is still yes?’’ Jule asks. She’s smiling, now, her stare a little less fixated, which helps Kayla guess what she meant. It still terrifies her, but in a happy way, which maybe doesn’t make any sense.

‘’Well, of course,’’ Kayla answers, starting to smile too, so wide that it hurts her cheeks. She doesn't seem to be able to stop.

‘’That’s what I thought,’’ Jule says. Before Kayla can ask her why she thought that–though she can make some pretty good guesses just by how much time Kayla spent telling Jule how she started to crush on people and describing their whole relationship– Jule gets closer to her, puts her forehead against hers.

‘’Are you gonna kiss me?’’ Kayla asks. It isn’t her first kiss, that was years ago, and it isn’t Jule’s either, Kayla knows that much, though Jule’s never kissed a girl.

‘’Well, I don’t know, am I?’’ Jule asks. She’s flirting, though that’s unnecessary now that they both know that they like each other. But it’s fun, and they both love it, so that's probably good enough. ‘’Maybe you aren’t a good kisser, how would I know?’’

‘’I’ll have you know that I am a perfectly good kisser, Jule. Look–’’ Kayla puckers her lips, and Jule gives her a little kiss, a peck.

After that, it’s easier to start kissing, _really_ kissing, their hands touching on the matress, the free hand on each other’s hair. Soft lips are sliding against Kayla’s, which are slightly chapped. Jule doesn’t seem to be complaining, though Kayla can’t really see her with her eyes closed, which somehow makes everything more intense.

Jule’s body is warm against hers and Kayla’s heart couldn’t be beating faster. Oh, well, that puts an end to all her doubts about if she really liked Jule or if she was making everything up. She definitely likes this because it’s Jule she’s kissing, apart of how _good_ the kiss is.

They break apart eventually, when one of Jule’s hairs slips into Kayla’s mouth and she can’t help laughing.

‘’I always tell you that you need to cut your hair!’’

‘’And I always tell you that I prefer it longer,’’ Jule says, even though she is putting it up on a ponytail. ‘’You are just weird and lazy.’’

‘’Yes, I am, ma’am,’’ Kayla answers, joking, smile almost showing.

‘’Shut up and kiss me again, you big baby.’’

‘’Yes, ma’am.’’

***

‘’Why are you in such a good mood?’’ Aaliyah asks.

‘’I’m always in a good mood,’’ Kayla answers. She knows that Aaliyah is right, that she is in a better mood that usually, that being with Jule is great and has been making her smile for days.

‘’That’s a lie. You are always grumpy about something. Did something good happen?’’

Kayla’s nervous about telling her. She knows that Aaliyah’s reaction will be good, and that even if she doesn’t like it, she won’t say aloud, not to her. But that’s the thing about her relationship with Aaliyah, it is not calming, it is about staying up all night because they make each other wake up, it is about not being home because they can’t not move, it is about _energy._

‘’Jule asked me out,’’ Kayla says, smile on her lips, to make Aaliyah understand that it is a good thing.

‘’I didn’t know she liked you,’’ Aaliyah says.

‘’I didn’t know it either,’’ Kayla says, staring at Aaliyah’s frown.

‘’I didn’t know you liked her,’’ Aaliyah says this time, and it makes much more sense now.

‘’I always like everyone. I can’t tell you about every girl I like, I would never stop talking.’’

‘’You never stop talking anyway,’’ Aaliyah says, but she is smiling this time. ‘’I am happy for you two.’’

‘’Thanks, babe.’’

‘’Wait, shouldn’t you call _her_ babe?’’

‘’You’ll always be my first babe.’’

***

Kayla doesn’t feel okay. It’s summer, and summer always sucks, but even more when you can’t even get up of the bed without having to think it over for hours, when it’s too sunny and your curtains suck and you just want to sit in the dark, when your best friend and your girlfriend are away and you have no one to talk to.

She doesn’t know what to do. It’ll be her birthday soon, and Jule has already told her that she understands it if she wants to go out with both Aaliyah and her, would actually enjoy it, which is honestly so much more than Kayla was expecting to have on a relationship, but she doesn’t know if Aaliyah will be there.

The third Saturday of every month Nadia and Aaliyah meet up. It’s cute, they are both adorable and really in love with each other, which Kayla isn’t jealous of because she has Jule, but her birthday will be the third Saturday of July, which means that Aaliyah will probably be busy.

Nadia and Aaliyah started dating after Aaliyah’s birthday last August, almost a year ago. Kayla wasn’t told until September, but she was still happy for them. Sometimes Aaliyah texted Nadia when Kayla and her were together, which wasn’t cool, because Kayla started feeling ignored, but they calmed down after a while.

Kayla doesn’t really have a problem with Aaliyah being in a relationship. It’s maybe more about the way she handled it, that made her feel excluded, but it’s better now, and she understands it if she wants to be with Nadia that day, because they see each other once a month, and Kayla and she see each other every day, almost.

She understands it, but she will probably feel a little lonely. She doesn’t really want to do anything if it’s just going to be Jule and her, prefers staying at home, even if it will probably fuck with her mind.

She could ask Aaliyah, because it would probably make her stop thinking about it, but she doesn’t want to. She’s with her parents, somewhere in the mountains, just like Jule is with her parents somewhere in the beach. Both of them go out in the morning without their phones, and come back at night too tired to talk.

Kayla kind of feels lonely, but she also knows that it’ll disappear when they come back, not like her feelings for Aaliyah.

God, she hates pining.

***

She misses Jule, too. It is a different kind of missing, because with Aaliyah there’s always that feeling of uncertainity, because she could get tired and abandon her any day. Jule could, too, but she finds it less possible, because she knows that Jule likes her romantically.

She knows that being so untrusting of platonic feelings is not something that she should do, but Aaliyah doesn’t always express her feelings, treats everyone the same. And Kayla is okay with it, she does the same, but if she is friends with someone because she actually like someone, she’ll tell them that much unprompted, but Aaliyah doesn’t. She’s the same with everyone, uses the same words when talking to anyone, except maybe Nadia, so it is hard to tell.

Jule isn’t like that. Since they started dating, she has been constantly reminding her that she likes her, that dating her is great. That’s good, that’s what Kayla needs, but she never says that she needs it, and people can’t know. She thinks that Jule is one of the few people that she actually told, at night, when they were texting.

Kayla’s an oversharer, but she usually shares things that don’t matter. People have to look between all the bullshit that she sends to actually know something important about her, and Jule did, and Kayla did the same with Jule, and maybe that’s why they are where they are.

Her phone vibrates, and a text from Jule is waiting for her.

_‘’i saw a cool bird!! it flew really fast over my head and i almost died but then it pooped on my brother and it reminded me of you because you hate him <3 <3’’_

It doesn’t make any sense, but it makes her smile. She sents her back a picture, her pillow, because it's been bothering her for a while.   _''my pillow is not comfy and i can't sleep :((''_ , the text says. She thinks it over, after, and sends the text to Aaliyah, too. 

She _does_ hate pining.

***

Jule comes back before Aaliyah does, a week before Kayla’s birthday. Kayla waits for her sitting on the stairs to her flat, and almost falls over when Jule hugs her, Kayla's head ending up really, really close to one of the steps.

‘’I’m sorry I couldn’t answer your texts,’’ she says, face hiding on her neck. Kayla’s back is hurting, being on top of the steps making her uncomfortable, but she honestly can’t find any fucks to give.

‘’It’s okay, you are here, we are together, it is awesome, shut up,’’ Kayla says. Breathing is hard, because her heart is doing weird things that it usually doesn’t do when she is with Jule. It mostly does them when she is with Aaliyah, maybe with Aaliyah is more intense, but it’s okay, Kayla is okay with feeling whatever for any of them as long as they’re happy, it’s not important.

Jule kisses her cheek, and, when Kayla starts complaning about the steps, because she has finally found some fucks to give, helps her up. They go upstairs together, holding hands, can’t seem to stop touching.

They stop holding hands when Kayla opens the door, partly because Kayla can’t use a key with her left hand, and partly because her parents are inside, and she doesn’t want them to know, not yet, at least.

Jule says hi to Kayla’s parents and has a really polite conversation with her mother before Kayla grabs her hand and takes her to her room to hug her some more and maybe kiss her sitting on the bed for a little while.

Jule is soft. Kayla likes that. Jule doesn’t, really, says that she’d prefer to be bony like Jule and Aaliyah, but Kayla likes that Jule is always so soft and warm. She’d like Jule if she were bony, too, she thinks that she’d like Jule however she were, she didn’t know how she looked until a month talking through a social network, she thinks that she doesn’t care how Jule looks, really.

Or, well, there’s a tiny little problem. _The hair._ She doesn’t know how Jule does it, but her hair is always partly on her face, which means that when they are kissing it is on _Kayla’s_ face. Kayla doesn’t like kissing hair, so she breaks apart from Jule.

‘’I fucking hate your hair. You don’t know how much I hate it. It’s always here, why is it always here, on my mouth, or on yours, or on both of them–’’ she is interrupted by Jule, who has stolen a headband of Kayla’s, put it on, and now is kissing her again, probably to shut her up. Kayla won’t complain about it.

‘’Why are you so hateful?’’ Jule whispers, lips still touching hers, smiling a little bit.

Kayla pushes her until she her back touches the bed, and lets herself fall next to her.

‘’I am not hateful, I am just grumpy about everything but pretty girls,’’ Kayla answers, searching Jule’s hand, hitting the bed until Jule gets tired of the sound, which is actually really soon, and grabs her hand, squeezes it.

‘’You are grumpy about pretty girls too, have you ever heard yourself talk about Aaliyah?’’

‘’Hey!’’ Kayla complains, making both their hands go up so she can hit Jule’s hand with the bed, which makes Jule laugh _even more_. Jule is an asshole. ‘’You are an asshole.’’

‘’It’s not a lie!’’

‘’But I am not grumpy about her being pretty! I am grumpy about her not liking me.’’

‘’And because she doesn’t like you, you are grumpy about her being pretty, because you can only admire her from afar,’’ Jule says.

‘’I like admiring her from afar. I always admire pretty girls from afar, isn’t that what pretty girls who don’t want to kiss you are for?’’

Jule snickers, but suddenly looks nervous. ‘’Talking about admiring pretty girls from afar, you know that I am…’’

‘’Ace, yeah, don’t worry,’’ Kayla says, stroking her hair. ‘’I’m not gonna try to have sex with you.’’

Jule smiles, this time, and puts her head on top of her shoulder. ‘’Thanks, babe.’’

‘’It’s not a problem, you know I don’t give a flying fuck about sex. And it's just about not being an asshole.’’

‘’Yeah, I know. And you know that if you ever get another girlfriend you can have sex with her, right?’’

‘’I know,’’ Kayla answers, serious, before she starts laughing. ‘’Look at us, having adult conversations.''

‘’I know, right. We’re so responsible, so cool,’’ Jule says. ‘’Can we go back to only talking important stuff via text?’’

‘’Yes, please,’’ Kayla says, and goes back to kissing her.

***

Aaliyah arrives three days after that, and the first thing that she does is yelling at her ‘’your birthday is so soon!’’ which is true, but kind of out of the blank.

‘’Yes, it is!’’ Kayla answers, because time has taught her to deal Aaliyah, who hugs her even before she’s stopped talking.

‘’I had forgotten and suddenly when I was there I realized! I bought you a gift, you will see four days from now, now c’mon!’’ Aaliyah says, and grabs her hand to make her walk towards the door that she had walked through approximately thirty seconds before.

They go for a walk around their neighborhood, because Aaliyah likes to walk while she talks, and she just came back from her vacation, so she has a lot of things to talk about.

‘’So you remember how Nadia and I had sex a while ago, right?’’ Is how she starts.

‘’What,’’ Kayla says, not asks, because she’s spent so much time with Aaliyah that almost nothing surprises her. And she does remember, Aaliyah told her, but that is not the point.

‘’So sometimes we have phone sex, and–’’

‘’What.’’

‘’I had a room for myself, okay? My parents were in another, next door, but could enter mine whenever they wanted to. And I had to be really careful talking and, like, moaning and shit so they wouldn’t hear me, you know? They know we are dating, but I don’t really want them to hear me dirty talking to my girlfriend.’’

‘’I hate you so much,’’ Kayla says.  Is she turning red? She thinks that she is turning red.

‘’And one night I am covered by a sheet, one hand grabbing the phone, the other down my pants, and trying to stay silent. And I hear steps out the door, and I would recognize my mother’s boots anywhere, let me tell you, so I take my hand out of my pants and start cleaning it, because you know what it is covered on, on the bed sheet, which is still over me, thank god, while whispering ‘shit, shit, shit’ which I think that made Nadia know what was going on.

‘’And my mother comes in without knocking, and starts talking about how she and my father are going to go out for a walk, and asks me if I want to go with them and I’m like ‘oh, no, thanks, Nadia and I are talking’, and I can hear Nadia laughing on my ear, she’s such a fucking asshole.

‘’And she’s like ‘oh well, but let me give you money in case you want to go out for a walk later’ and I tell her ‘I have money!’ while mentally discussing which one would be worse, if throwing my phone on the bed and grab the money with the left hand, or grabbing it with the right hand which is still, let me tell you, not really clean.

‘’But, god bless, she says ‘’oh, okay, then! and goes back out. And I grab my phone and hear Nadia laughing at me and, I swear to god, I almost threw the damned phone out the window.’’

‘’With the left hand or with the right hand?’’ Kayla asks, still red, and embarrassed because she is imagining Aaliyah masturbating and she kind of would really like to see it, but she is physically incapable of not being a little shit to Aaliyah.

‘’I think that the right hand would have hurt the phone, you know, it’s not waterproof,’’ Aaliyah says, because she is, too, a little shit.

Kayla could say something along the lines of ‘’throwing it out of the window would have more or less the same result, Aaliyah’’, but she can’t talk, because she wasn’t expecting Aaliyah to say that and suddenly is laughing helplessly.

Aaliyah is staring at her, clearly amused, but helps her calm down when she starts needing to breathe.

‘’It wasn’t that funny,’’ Aaliyah says, even though she is smiling.

‘’Have you heard yourself, it _was_ that funny. I think that my brain hadn’t really understood how funny the whole getting-caught-masturbating story was, and–’’

‘’Oh, c’mon! It has to have happened to you.’’

‘’Nope, I masturbate in the shower like normal people, you know that,’’ Kayla says, far more casual than how she’s feeling. She’s red, even though it’s true that Aaliyah already knew that, because it is not, by far the first time that they talk about this.

‘’Yes, but you’ve been dating Jule for like three weeks and see each other every day.’’

‘’We’ve only kissed, and my mother always knocks, sweetie,’’ Kayla says, in a sarcastic sweet tone.

‘’Uuuh, you haven’t done anything else?’’ Aaliyah says, apparently forgetting about the other conversation.

‘’She’s asexual and doesn’t like sex, Liyah, you knew this,’’ Kayla says.

‘’Did I?’’ Aaliyah asks, confused. ‘’Oh, yes, I did! She told us last time we talked about sexualities! Good luck in the shower, then,’’ she says, a grin in her face.

‘’Fuck you,’’ Kayla answers before she can think of what Aaliyah could answer to that.

She doesn’t actually say anything, she just lets the grin spread wider across her face.

‘’Okay, let’s stop talking about sex, let’s talk about sexist things that have angered me, because let me tell you, when you are a girl who is decent at skiing, you listen to a lot of those.’’

‘’Tell me about those assholes.''

Kayla beams, and Aaliyah starts a rant of fifteen minutes about guys that she almost punched while she was away. God, Kayla loves her so much.

***

Two days before her birthday, Aaliyah texts her. It’s weird, because usually when Aaliyah wants to talk to her she just crosses the street and talks, or calls, she only texts when she wants to ask something or tell a really quick anecdote (though she’s been known for walking into Kayla’s house, talking for five minutes and going back to hers).

_**Liyah** : what are you doing for your birthday??? are we gonna go party?_

_**Kayla** : the closest thing to partying that we’ve ever done is watching a movie while your big brother drank a beer_

_**Liyah** : tru_

_**Liyah** : what are you doing?? are you gonna have a date with your other babe?_

_**Kayla** : aren’t YOU gonna have a date with your other babe?_

_**Liyah** : wait isn’t your birthday tomorrow_

_**Kayla** : you are the worst friend_

_**Liyah** : WAIT WHICH DAY IS IT TODAY_

_**Liyah** : uuuuh can I take Nadia to your BD??_

_**Kayla** : yeah course first babe_

***

Kayla decides that watching movies is probably the best way to go, as unoriginal as it is. She sets an hour for Aaliyah and Nadia, not for Jule, because Jule is staying at her house the night before.

Jule arrives to her house at eight o’clock. She comes in, says hi to Kayla’s mother, goes to Kayla’s room, sits on her bed, and throws a pillow at her, which is a pretty good way to summarize their relationship.

‘’Tomorrow is your birthday!’’ She says once she’s dodged the pillow that Kayla threw back at her.

‘’Yes, it is!’’ She sits next to Jule, who puts her head on her shoulder. ‘’I am hungry.’’

‘’Hungry for your birthday?’’

‘’No, hungry for actual food.’’

‘’I can’t believe that in your house you guys have dinner at eight o’clock.’’

‘’Shut up, you are hungry too.’’

‘’That’s actually true, yeah. Let’s go!’’

***

When they have dinner, they go back to Kayla’s room, and watch a TV show, because watching movies is apparently something you can’t do the night before you are going to spend all day watching movies, as Aaliyah tells her when she texts her their plans.

When they finish, they take turns going to the bathroom and go to bed together. It’s still early, but Jule kisses her and Kayla knows that they are probably not going to fall sleep for a while.

Jule’s kisses are really good. They’ve done that a lot since they started dating, kissing, and Kayla doesn’t know if she’s good or bad at it, doesn’t think that she is going to ask Jule, but she doesn’t seem to be complaining. Jule’s hands are on her hips, naked hips, because her shirt doesn’t seem to be able of staying in its place, and Kayla doesn’t even want to imagine how it would look with the light on, Jule’s darker skin on Kayla’s pale one.

Kayla’s arms are supposed to be supporting her weight, but she’s basically lying on top of Jule, who is the one doing the supporting.

Jule puts a leg between Kayla’s, probably to be more comfortable, but she does it while she slowly bites Kayla’s lip, and Kayla almost _moans_. She doesn’t, which is good, because she wants to keep kissing Jule. Not because it’s turning her on, which it is, but because she likes being so close to Jule, even when she’s pretty sure she’s wet as fuck.

Jule turns them around, and now she’s on top and her legs aren’t between Jule’s, which is good, it is great, because they can kiss for a while more, or that’s what Kayla thinks, at least. She’s wrong, because Jule starts kissing her neck, fast, strong kisses, and Kayla apparently likes that _a lot._

Jule goes back up, gives her a little kiss on the nose, another on the lips, and starts nuzzling her cheek.

‘’I like you a lot,’’ Jule says, giving her another peck on the cheek.

Kayla gives her a peck, too. ‘’I like you a lot too, and I’m sorry for interrupting this beautiful, romantic moment that we are having, but I gotta take a leak.’’

Jule makes a disgusted noise at her, but rolls over and lets her go to the bathroom.

When Kayla gets there, all she wants to do is to put her hand inside her pants and inside her underwear and rub her clit until she comes, because she knows that she is wet as fuck, and staring at the mirror she can _see_ how turned on she is, her hair a mess, her face red.

She can’t though, because she feels guilty using the things that her asexual girlfriend did to jack off, and because she really doesn’t want to masturbate when Jule’s at her house, so she takes a piss, washes her hands and goes back to the bedroom.

She knows that she should talk to Jule about the masturbating thing, even if she’ll probably stop getting so turned on from just kissing when they’ve done it a little bit more, but she sees her when she opens the door, already half asleep, making a noise because the light from the corridor is bothering her. She closes the door and gets into the bed, snuggles closer to Jule, and decides that she’ll talk about it later.

***

Both of her parents work on Saturday, so they leave before Jule and she wake up. There’s a note waiting for her in the kitchen when she gets up, which she doesn’t really do until she’s been lying next to a sleeping Jule for maybe an hour, and next to a sleepy Jule who wouldn’t stop wishing her a happy birthday for half an hour.

The note just tells her to have good luck, because she is now really old, fun and a happy birthday, which she will do, and to make popcorn, which she will also do, thank you. Jule laughs when she reads it, says that her family is great. Kayla agrees.

‘’Are you out to them?’’ Jule asks, sitting on a chair while Kayla finishes making coffee for both of them.

‘’Not re-here, have your cup. Not really. I mean, I think they’ve seen me with girls, and when I was at Pride a few months ago they saw me, so the may know, but I haven’t told them.’’

‘’I think my parents have seen me with friends who were girls and now they think that I am a lesbian and don’t want me to have friends who are girls. Or, well, they don’t want me to have girlfriends either, obviously.’’

‘’I don’t think that it’s working for them,’’ Kayla says, her grin mirroring Jule’s.

‘’No, not really, babe,’’ Jule says, and gives her a peck on the lips.

They finish breakfast and decide to get dressed, because they are still in their pajamas and because Kayla was looking out of the window and saw a bus stopping on their street.

‘’Shit, shit, shit! That’s Nadia’s bus,’’ Kayla says, almost throwing her cup in the sink in her hurry to go get ready.

‘’How long do we have?’’ Jule asks, not really moving off the chair.

‘’Probably ten minutes until they stop making out and remember that they have to come here!’’ Kayla answers, yelling from her room.

‘’Oh, enough time, then!’’ Jule answers, and Kayla can’t hear her move.

***

The doorbell rings ten minutes later, when Kayla has just finished getting ready. Jule gets up right then and goes to her room to get dressed, which explains why she wasn’t hurrying before, but, then again, she isn’t the one who is supposed to be opening the door.

She does just that, open the door, and sees Nadia and Aaliyah standing there with two really enormous bags.

‘’Oooh, big bags! I approve.’’ Kayla says when she opens the door. She doesn’t stop there, she leaves it open and goes to the kitchen to make popcorn.

‘’Come back here and let me tell you nice birthday things, you fucking asshole!’’ Kayla turns around and sees them, still standing on the exact same place.

‘’I was gonna make popcorn!’’ She complains, but still walks towards Aaliyah and lets her pull her in a hug. ‘’I can’t breathe,’’ she says after a few seconds, Aaliyah’s arms squeezing her too hard.

‘’Too bad,’’ Aaliyah says.

‘’Let her go, Aaliyah,’’ Nadia says, giving a tug to her ear before moving inside. ‘’Happy birthday, Kayla! Thanks for inviting me.’’

‘’No problem! Hey, hypothetically, how mad would you from zero to ten be if I killed your girlfriend?’’ Kayla asks, walking backwards so she can close the door, making Aaliyah, who hasn’t stopped hugging her yet, walk with her.

‘’I don’t know, maybe a two?’’ Nadia says.

‘’A two?’’ Aaliyah exclaims, putting her arms away. She stares at Nadia, but then turns around to smile at Kayla. ‘’Happy birthday, first babe.’’ She looks at Nadia again. ‘’A two, you traitor?’’

Nadia is laughing when Jule goes into the room, all ready now.

‘’Oh, Jule, I was wondering where you were! Do you want a hug?’’ Aaliyah asks, opening her arms really wide.

Nadia yells ‘’no’’ and Jule politely reclines, which makes Aaliyah pout.

They get settled eventually. One of the bags was full of snacks, which means that Kayla doesn't have to make popcorn until the second movie. Kayla gets to decide on one of every two movies because it is her birthday, and for every other movie they’ll probably yell at each other until everyone agrees.

Kayla decides on a Disney movie, and Aaliyah tries to kick her out of the couch.

God bless friendship.

***

When they finish that movie, they make a bathroom break and Kayla makes popcorn. Aaliyah is the second one who is allowed to go to the bathroom, right after Kayla, and Nadia and Jule are talking. They aren’t friends, not really, but they like each other, talk whenever the four of them meet up.

She can hear them from the kitchen, and she can hear it, too, when Aaliyah comes out of the bathroom.

What she doesn’t hear is her coming in the kitchen, so she jumps when she blows a breath into her ear.

‘’Come back to bed, babe,’’ Aaliyah whispers, hugging her from behind.

‘’Liyah, I am making popcorn.’’

‘’Well, stay here, then,’’ Aaliyah says, and kisses her cheek. ‘’Happy birthday!’’

‘’Stop saying that, oh my god,’’ Kayla says, trying to brush her off.

‘’Don’t burn the popcorn!’’ Aaliyah says, and pinches her butt on her way out.

Jule comes in thirty seconds after that, while Kayla is putting the popcorn inside the bowl.

‘’What happens?’’ Kayla asks. It is a normal thing for Aaliyah to go into places while she is working just to bother her, but it’s not something that Jule usually does.

Jule doesn’t say anything, but she grabs the empty bag of the popcorn and tosses it to the garbage, to kiss her a second later, slow, romantic.

‘’You look gorgeous today.’’ Jule says.

Al…right?

***

Four movies in, Kayla’s birthday right to choose movies has already been revoked and they are watching Legally Blonde.

Kayla has seen this movie a lot of times, so she’s kind of distracted. Mostly she’s looking at Aaliyah, because she is really pretty, but today she looks even more so. She’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt, she looks the same as always, but her legs are always pretty, and her smile is, too, and today she hasn’t stopped smiling,  neither of them have.

Jule sees her staring at Aaliyah and nudges her thigh with her foot, smiles, clearly trying to not laugh at her outloud.

Jule is an asshole, but she is a pretty asshole, so Kayla starts looking at her.

***

When they’ve watched so many movies that it’s already dark, Kayla’s parents have arrived and gone to bed, and everyone is starting to fall asleep even if it’s not that late, they decide to stop.

They all get ready for bed, but when Kayla has finished putting the extra mattress (the one where Jule is supposed to sleep on) on the floor, and is going to get inside the bed, they throw her a pillow.

It is not her pillow.

‘’So this is what you were hiding inside the bag?’’ She says, hugging the pillow. It is pink, orange, and mustard yellow. Kayla loves it.

‘’Yes. It is comfy, if a little ugly.’’

‘’This could make someone go blind,’’ Kayla answers, putting it under her head, trying not to hit Jule, who is lying next to her on the bed, on the face. ‘’Thanks, Liyah. Thanks, Nadia, too?’’

‘’Not really, I just paid half of the price, Liyah did everything,’’ Nadia says. She sounds sleepy, but Kayla can’t see her, because Jule hits her on the face with _another_ pillow.

‘’We are completely unoriginal.’’

Jule’s pillow is blue and red, but the important thing is that it is, too, really comfy.

‘’Thanks, girls,’’ Kayla says. She gives them a thumbs up, tells them to turn the light off. They do, and everyone shuts up.

***

Kayla can’t sleep. Jule is hugging her, and usually she likes that Jule is warm, but today it is awful, too hot, doesn’t let her sleep, or move. Maybe it is because of the two extra people on the room, but Kayla doesn’t know.

She ends up getting up and going towards the window. It’s not actually a window, it is a sliding door that leads to the balcony. She opens it, feeling instantly better once she can feel a little bit of breeze, and sits down outside.

A while later, she can hear someone moving inside the room. She guesses that it’s probably just someone who is going to go to the bathroom, but after a few seconds, someone moves the curtain and sits next to her.

‘’Why weren’t you inside? It’s fucking freezing in here,’’ Aaliyah says, putting her knees closer to her chest so she can fit them inside her shirt.

‘’It’s summer, it’s not freezing anywhere,’’ Kayla says, and hugs Aaliyah with one arm to bring her closer. It _is_ kind of chilly, but she will not recognize that outloud.

‘’It’s your birthday, come back inside,’’ Aaliyah says. She’s nudging Kayla’s shoulder with her nose, and it actually looks lovely as fuck.

‘’Those two statements don’t actually relate to each other, Liyah,’’ Kayla says.

‘’Yes, they do,’’ Aaliyah answers, but she doesn’t actually explain how they do it. ‘’Did you know that apparently I am a shitty girlfriend?’’

She sounds kind of sad. She sounds kind of amused, too, but Kayla rubs her back anyway. ‘’I am sure you are not a shitty girlfriend,’’ she says.

‘’I mean, I am shitty at comunicating. Apparently, I had forgotten to tell Nadia that I am poly–’’

‘’Wait, what?’’

‘’– which, okay, I haven’t done anything with another girl since we started dating, but I still should have told her in a serious conversation, and not in a conversation about how much I hate it when old people start to talk about poly relationships like they are the worst thing to ever happen to society. I thought that she knew, but she didn’t.’’

‘’I didn’t know, either,’’ Kayla says. Aaliyah is really close, and this feels kind of important.

‘’I think I realized when you told me that you were and I realized that it was actually a thing? I don’t know, Kayls,’’Aaliyah says. ‘’But Nadia didn’t get mad at me, that was good. And she’s apparently okay with me having relationships with another girls, even after I told her that I didn’t need it, we had a really mature conversation about it and everything.’’

‘’That’s good, Aals,’’ Kayla says. She grabs Aaliyah’s hand, squeezes it. She’s starting to get her hopes up, and she really doesn’t want to get them up to have them crushed after. ‘’I had one of those with Jule, too.’’

‘’You hadn’t told me abou— we need to talk more. Well, anyway, I hadn’t really thought about other girls, you know? I don’t have a problem being with only one person because I can easily forget about liking other people.’’

‘’I can’t do that, I spend half of the time that I spend awake thinking about pretty, nice girls,’’ Kayla says, joking a little, and Aaliyah’s hand squeezes hers.

‘’I know, I know. You love girls a lot. But, you know, after I realized I could date other people, I started thinking about everything that I didn’t think about when I thought I couldn’t, right?’’

‘’Your head must have hurt,’’ Kayla says, and Aaliyah hits her thigh with both their hands.

‘’And, well, I realized that I liked someone. And that someone could like me,’’ Aaliyah says. Their faces are really close, now, and Aaliyah is staring at her, her eyes wide open, as if wishing that Kayla gets it.

Kayla does.

She doesn’t know what to say. She’s a little overwhelmed, because yes, she had imagined a lot of scenarios with this happening, but she didn’t think that it would happen, and–

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Aaliyah asks, barely a whisper, low, intimate.

Kayla still can’t find her voice, so she just kisses Aaliyah.

Aaliyah moves her legs from under the shirt the moment their lips touch, and the she moves Kayla until she’s sitting on top of Aaliyah’s them. They are cold, which is unsurprising.

It is good. Kayla doesn’t know how to explain it, her senses are overloaded with Aaliyah, so pretty, so lovable, and with her lips touching Kayla’s.

Kayla’s eyes are closed, but she can feel Aaliyah’s body, so close to hers. Aaliyah is _cold,_ and when she puts her hands on Kayla’s back she almost jumps. She doesn’t, though, and that’s good, because she doesn’t know if there’s something better thank having someone’s mouth on yours while their hands are on your body.

Kayla’s not doing much with her hands, because she’s still not used to this. They are just resting on Aaliyah’s hair, because it is beautiful and Kayla’s wanted to do this for a long time, kissing is _a lot_.

She does move her hands after a while, just resting on Aaliyah’s arms, because Aaliyah’s mouth is lower, now, kissing on her neck, and she still can’t find it in herself to concentrate in her hands enough to move them and keep quiet _at the same time._

When Aaliyah starts sucking on her neck, Kayla needs to do _something._ She puts her hands on Aaliyah’s cheeks and starts kissing her again. Aaliyah makes a noise that sounds slightly like a laugh, but Kayla doesn’t care, because Aaliyah’s tongue is tracing over her lower lip and _oh_ , that’s good, that’s something she and Jule don’t do.

She’s not sure of what she’s doing with her tongue. She’s trying to do the same as Aaliyah, but she’s sure she’s really not being graceful. She needs to stop soon, hides her face against Aaliyah’s neck.

‘’I don’t usually do– the tongue thing? I still liked it, though. Sorry,’’ she whispers, embarrassed.

‘’It’s okay, Kayl. We’ll do whatever you want,’’ Aaliyah says. She kisses her cheek and her chin, and then pinches her butt.

‘’Hey!’’ Kayla says, jumping.

‘’Move, my legs are falling asleep,’’ Aaliyah says.

‘’Romantic.’’

Kayla moves, sits next to Aaliyah.

‘’Okay, so, just in case the making out session didn’t let you know, I like you a lot,’’ Aaliyah says, and gives a little kiss to her shoulder. Kayla smiles.

‘’Yeah, I like you a lot too,’’ she says, and they stare at each other like lovesick idiots  until Kayla realizes how late it must be and starts getting up. ‘’Okay, adult conversations tomorrow, sleeping now.’’

‘’Yeah, right,’’ Aaliyah says, and takes both of the hands that Kayla is offering her, lets her haul her up.

Once they’re both on their feet, Aaliyah gives her a peck on the lips. ‘’Good night, sweetheart.’’

She walks in and lets herself fall on the mattress, next to Nadia.

Kayla loves her so much.

***

Kayla wakes up at eight o’clock with an alarm blaring, and throws a pillow in the direction of the music.

‘’That’s my phone,’’ Aaliyah says, but she also sounds like she wants to throw something at it.

Nadia and Jule look like actual they’re actually awake, not like Kayla and Aaliyah, who are still half asleep when they finish their cups of coffee.

They talk over breakfast, or, well, Nadia and Jule talk, because Kayla and Aaliyah are busy trying to stay awake and staring at each other and smiling whenever they catch the other staring too, which happens almost every time.

Aaliyah and Nadia leave after a while, which is good, because Kayla should talk to Jule.

‘’Jule, adult conversation,’’ she says, once they are both dressed. Jule has to leave soon, it’s a miracle that her parents left her stay for so long.

‘’What happens?’’

‘’Aaliyah and I kissed?’’ It’s a question. Kayla knows that it is a question, but she still can’t believe it, sue her. ‘’It was yesterday, Nadia and you were both sleeping.’’

‘’Hey, babe,’’ Jule says, and grabs her hand. ‘’I am happy for you.’’

‘’And okay with this?’’ Kayla asks. She thinks so, but she wants to be completely sure.

‘’Completely okay with this. I am happy that you two can stop pining,’’ Jule says.

‘’Fuck you,’’ Kayla says, but she is happy, too.

***

Jule leaves, and Kayla spends a few hours cleaning popcorn off the couch and the house in general. When she’s gonna have lunch, she gets a text.

_**Aaliyah** : I told Nadia that I kissed you and she said ‘’please tell me that you didn’t fuck in the balcony’’_

_**Aaliyah** : I think that she doesn’t believe me_

_**Aaliyah** : but she’s okay with it, so, ¿do you want to date me?_

_**Kayla** : are you telling me that you cross the street to tell me about how you choke on a piece of chicken, but you won’t cross the street to ask me out???_

_**Kayla** : yes btw_

_**Aaliyah** : :)))_

_**Kayla** : i don’t know if the smilies are caused by the chicken or caused by my answer_

_**Aaliyah** : both_

_**Aaliyah** : I am happy_

_**Kayla** : yeah_

_**Kayla** : i’m happy too, babe_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three days! I am proud. I never thought that it would be this long.  
> My Tumblr is idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com, so if you want to ask me anything, don't be shy!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, tell me!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
